


Clandestine Kisses

by saemriel



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, coward bestfriends, prank gone wrong?, ryeonseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/pseuds/saemriel
Summary: What do you do when you are pretending to sleep to surprise your best friend but then said best friend suddenly places kisses on your face thinking that you were asleep.In Seungyoun's case, he panics.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	Clandestine Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!

Seungyoun loves pulling pranks on his roommate slash best friend. Seungwoo, his best friend in question was still at the student council meeting so Seungyoun was left alone in their apartment. Seungyoun was on his bed, playing his nintendo switch when he heard footsteps outside their door and the sound of the code being pressed.

Seungyoun grinned and immediately closed his eyes, he will surprise the shit out of Seungwoo. Seungyoun listened carefully on where Seungwoo was at the moment. He can hear shuffling near him and Seungwoo’s distinct humming.

“Aish, this big baby falling asleep while playing again.” Seungwoo took the gadget and placed it on the bedside table. 

Seungyoun was getting ready to scream when he felt something gently press on his forehead, then on the top of his nose and lastly on the side of his lips. 

_WHAT THE FUCK! DID SEUNGWOO JUST KISSED ME?!?!?_

“One day, I’ll really gonna make you my baby. My Younie.” Seungwoo said then Seungyoun heard footsteps walking away and their bathroom door closing.

Once Seungyoun was sure that he heard the shower running, he opened his eyes and held his chest, breathing heavily like he had run a marathon.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

_BESTFRIENDS DON’T KISS WHAT THE HELL WAS SEUNGWOO SAYING?!?!_

_COULD IT REALLY BE THAT SEUNGWOO FEELS THE SAME WAY?!_

Yes, same way… Seungyoun had been harboring feelings for his best friend but he was too much of a coward to act on it. But that doesn’t mean he won’t be in a state of panic after what Seungwoo did. Seungyoun was still half convinced that he was imagining things.

Seungyoun doesn’t have that much time to contemplate about it because the shower stopped running and he was sure that Seungwoo was finished. He quickly faced the wall, closing his eyes the moment he heard the door opening.

Seungyoun was so conscious of everything, he heard Seungwoo plopped down on his bed and the sound of his fingers tapping on his laptop. Seungwoo’s action was still playing in his mind until he eventually fell asleep.

***

Seungyoun woke up to the next morning with Seungwoo already eating his yogurt on their small dining table. 

“Hey there sleepyhead, I was about to wake you up. You have a 9am class right?”

Seungyoun sleepily nodded. Seungwoo stood up to grab a bowl, milk and cereals and handed it all to his best friend. Seungyoun was in the middle of pouring his milk on his cereals when he remembered what happened last night. He was so startled with the memory, he spilled some milk on the table.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Y-Yeah..”

“I need to go first but I don’t have a council meeting today so I’ll come pick you up after your soccer practice?”

“Why?”

Seungwoo chuckled at that. “What do you mean why? I always pick you up after soccer practice whenever I’m free, so we can have dinner together.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I think I need to shower…” 

“Ok, but finish your cereals first, it will turn soggy. Youn, are you sure you are okay? You seem out of it.” Seungwoo leaned in to check his temperature but Seungyoun quickly leaned back.

“I’m okay. I’ll finish that later, I need to shower.” Seungyoun said in panic, grabbing his towel in haste and running to the bathroom.

“Okay? I need to go now Youn. Call me if you are not feeling well. See you later…” Seungwoo called out before leaving.

***

Seungyoun still didn’t know how to face Seungwoo after that so he kept his distance from his best friend. He likes him too but that doesn’t make it easier to deal with it.

Seungyoun entered their apartment and was surprised to see Seungwoo on the couch. Seungwoo was supposed to be at his council meeting, he even checked with his friend if the meeting started before coming home.

“Finally, you’re here...can we talk?” Seungwoo said.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at your council meeting?”

“Yeah, but I’m really not feeling well so I told them I’m skipping.”

“What?” Seungyoun immediately checked his temperature.

“I’m okay just a little migraine.” Seungwoo explained. “But Youn...can I ask something?”

“Hmm?”

“Is there something going on with you and Hangyul?”

“Where is that question even coming from?” Seungyoun looked at him in surprise.

“I just noticed that you’ve been spending a lot of your time with him. It’s either you two are dating or you are avoiding me.”

“Hangyul and I are not dating.”

“So you are avoiding me…” Seungwoo concluded waiting for Seungyoun to deny it but Seungyoun just bit his lip in guilt. “Hey, what did I do? Just tell what I did wrong so I can make up for it, you know I hate it when you ignore me.”

Seungyoun sighed, it was the moment of truth. “Last week, you went home late and I was about to surprise you so I pretended to be asleep but then you…”

“Hmm?” Seungwoo racked his brain for what possibly happened that night until he finally remembered it. “Oh… OH!”

“Youn… I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, I know you must’ve been just tired. You didn’t know what you were doing.” Seungyoun tried to laugh it off.

“What? No!” Seungwoo scooted closer. “I meant, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have kissed you without your permission but I meant it. I meant what I did and I meant what I said.”

“I’m in love with you Seungyoun. I’m sorry for making this awkward for us, please don’t hate me. I promise not to ---” 

Seungyoun shut Seungwoo up with his lips. A stolen kiss for a stolen kiss. 

“Stop blabbering, baby. You already said you love me, I won’t let you take it back. And for the record, I’m in love with you too.” Seungyoun grinned happily.

“Really?” Seungwoo asked excitedly, pulling Seungyoun into his lap,

Seungyoun closed the distance between their faces again and answered Seungwoo’s question with another kiss. 

No more stolen kisses...okay maybe more stolen kisses.


End file.
